percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Digimon Frontier 2: Enter the Demigods Prologue
Author's note Me and Fairy got this idea the other day after I was watching Digimon Frontier. "Hey, what if the Digidestined were Demigods?" That was how this was born. We got Dark to help out too. So if you like DF, then if you want, you can help. And, thanks for reading this. Welcome, Demigods, to the Digital Frontier XTaitoxShionx (talk) 04:36, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Prologue They watched in awe at the ever-changing scenery. It was all so different from their home in Japan. While there were some things that seemed a bit negative, there were others that made up for it. “Takuya!” Tommy called and pressed his finger against the glass window, creating a little smudge. “Look!” The older warriors looked to see what the young boy was talking about. There was a hill they were driving by with a big pine tree on it. A boy laid against that tree, seemingly fast asleep. JP put his hands behind his head. “You know Takuya, thanks for bringing us with you.” Takuya waved the comment off. “It’s no problem. My mom asked if I wanted to bring some friends and I said yeah. So what?” Takuya said, relaxed and calm. “Then the real person we should be thanking is Ms. Kanbara,” Kouji said, leaning back into the seat. “She bought our tickets.” “Now Kouji,” Kouichi said begun, turning to his brother. “At least thank Takuya for bringing us. He could’ve chosen any other friends.” “But he didn’t because Zoe would kill him.” That brought a blush to the blond’s face. “No I wouldn’t have...” She muttered, even though they all knew it was true. “Uh...” came from Tommy. “Guys...” “Yeah?” Takuya asked, as if he was a pro about everything New York, ready to answer the boy's question. “I think there’s a Digimon here...” The other five warriors jumped up. A Digimon? In the Human World? What? Why? Where? They watched as Tommy pointed out of the window where a big, black, dog looking thing about the size of an elephant stood. It looked down at the van they were in, drool running down it’s lips. For some reason, Takuya got the impression it was looking dead at him. “Hey, Mister, we’ll get out right here.” Kouji told the Cabbie in bad english. The driver looked at him with hazel eyes, seeming to semi-understand his words. “That’ll be 159.” By the time he said that, however, by the time he said that, Takuya was the only one who was in the van. Flashing a quick smirk, Takuya’s eyes glinted as he said, “Put it on my tab!” in good english and hopped out of the van. Ignoring the protests from the driver, Takuya ran to his friends. “So,” He heard Zoe gasp. “How are we supposed to beat this thing? We don’t exactly have our spirits.” That seemed to make all the warriors freeze for a moment. She was right! How exactly were' '''they going to beat it? JP ran over to a nearby tree that had fallen and picked up a big branch. “Ever heard the saying “Sticks and stones will break my bones but words won’t do a thing”? Well the sticks are still gonna hurt!” JP ran towards the Digimon with his branch. “JP’s right,” Kouichi says as he grabs a nearby branch. It was a bit dirty and heavy, but he would survive. Kouji and Takuya nodded in agreement and grabbed nearby sticks. JP was fighting against the beast, though because of its’ size, just the sticks wouldn’t work. It was too big, too strong. Just as the three other boys reached the beast, it grabbed JP by the branch and flung him into a tree. “JP!” They all called in horror. The boy fell down like a rag-doll, slumping together. His eyes were closed but he seemed to be breathing. Takuya grit his teeth together. “I don’t doubt we can beat this Digimon.” Takuya said. “But right now, things are looking pretty bad...” “HEY UGLY!” A young voice yelled. It was a female voice. Standing right behind the Digimon was a girl. She was blond with her hair in pigtails, she had blue eyes, and from what the Digidestined could see, she had braces. She wore a blue jacket over an orange t-shirt and blue jeans and in her hand was- can you believe it was a dagger? It was a light gold with a brown hilt. The Digimon turned to her, growling. “Watch out!” Kouji yelled as the Digimon began to run at her. She raised her dagger as if waiting, and about a second before it reached her, she quickly sidestepped, dagger in the Digimon’s side. “That isn’t gonna work.” Kouichi said. “We have to help her.” That was all it took. Takuya saw the dagger stuck in the Digimon’s side, with her hanging on to it. The girl’s face was frowned up and she gripped onto it hard as the Digimon began to turn and jump. “YO! DIGIMON!” Takuya yelled, holding up his stick. Both the girl and the Digimon looked at him as he shot her a look that said '“'''On 3, attack.”. A battle cry left his mouth as he swung his stick at the big dog Digimon’s face. The girl pulled out her dagger and slit its throat. “Dust...” Zoe muttered. “This is dust.” The wind blowed the remains of the Digimon, which was supposed to be a fractal code, but instead was dust. The Digidestined were confused. “Go to JP.” Kouji told Kouichi, who nodded and ran to the boy. “Not so bad for your first time,” the girl said. “I’m Lucy. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Demigods.” Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Digimon Frontier 2: Enter the Demigods Category:Chapter Page